Won't Forget
Won't Forget (不忘, Bù Wàng) is Lan Wangji's character song in the soundtrack of The Untamed. It was performed by Wang Yibo, who played Lan Wangji in the web series. Lyrics Hanzi= 云深夜微凉 皎月清风拂心绕 一人对雪望 望尽前尘事过往 姑苏天子笑 埋雪独藏风华貌 静室琴声遥 弹一曲问灵空回响 你还在问吗 问尽古来世人的痴狂 谁又在远方 再问世间故人 黑白毁誉几多量 还能忘记吗 云深共许一诺人茫茫 君又在何方 相望不忘 泽世韵含光 逢乱必出声名扬 他却不肯忘 踏尽前尘事过往 避尘铮鸣响 难避恩怨是非狂 静室琴声遥 弹一曲问灵空回响 你还在问吗 问尽古来世人的痴狂 谁又在远方 再问世间故人 黑白毁誉几多量 还能忘记吗 云深共许一诺人茫茫 君又在何方 相望不忘 你还在问吗 不问古今世人的痴狂 谁又在远方 难解世间故人 黑白毁誉几多量 还能忘记吗 看客散去唯你我不忘 与君在身旁 别来无恙 |-| Pinyin= Yún shēn yè wēi liáng Jiǎo yuè qīng fēng fú xīn rào Yī rén duì xuě wàng Wàng jǐn qián chén shì guò wǎng Gū sū tiān zǐ xiào Mái xuě dú zàng fēng huá mào Jìng shì qín shēng yáo Tán yì qū wèn líng kōng huí xiǎng Nǐ hái zài wèn ma Wèn jǐn gǔ lái shì rén de chī kuáng Shéi yòu zài yuǎn fāng Zài wèn shì jiān gù rén Hēi bái huǐyù jǐ duō liàng Hái néng wàng jì ma Yún shēn gòng xǔ yī nuò rén máng máng Jūn yòu zài hé fāng Xiāng wàng bù wàng Zé shì yùn hán guāng Féng luàn bì chū shēng míng yáng Tā què bù kěn wàng Tà jǐn qián chén shì guò wǎng Bì chén zhēng míng xiǎng Nán bì ēn yuàn shì fēi kuáng Jìng shì qín shēng yáo Tán yì qū wèn líng kōng huí xiǎng Nǐ hái zài wèn ma Wèn jǐn gǔ lái shì rén de chī kuáng Shéi yòu zài yuǎn fāng Zài wèn shì jiān gù rén Hēi bái huǐyù jǐ duō liàng Hái néng wàng jì ma Yún shēn gòng xǔ Yī nuò rén máng máng Jūn yòu zài hé fāng Xiāng wàng bù wàng Nǐ hái zài wèn ma Bù wèn gǔjīn shì rén de chī kuáng Shéi yòu zài yuǎn fāng Nán jiě shì jiān gù rén Hēi bái huǐyù jǐ duō liàng Hái néng wàng jì ma Kàn kè sàn qù wéi nǐ wǒ bù wàng Yǔ jūn zài shēn páng Bié lái wú yàng |-| English= Cool nights in the Cloud Recesses Under the bright moon, a breeze caresses the heart Someone watches the snow Gazing into days long gone Gusu's Emperor’s Smile Alone, bury it beneath the elegant snow A qin sounds in the Jingshi The melody of Inquiry echoes through the air Do you still keep asking? Asking after all the relentless fools that came before And who is there in the distance? Asking again the departed people Black and white, praise and blame, what is it all worth? Can you still forget? In the Cloud Recesses, amidst the crowd, we made a promise together And where are you now? That exchanged gaze, unforgotten Inheriting all the brilliance of the world Delivering justice, name sounding far and wide Yet he refuses to forget Retracing the steps of bygone days Bichen's blade rings aloud Yet hard to escape the madness and discord of old scores A qin sounds in the Jingshi The melody of Inquiry echoes through the air Do you still keep asking? Asking after all the relentless fools that came before And who is there in the distance? Asking again the departed people Black and white, praise or blame, what is it all worth? Can you still forget? In the Cloud Recesses, amidst the crowd, we made a promise together And where are you now? That exchanged gaze, unforgotten Do you still keep asking? Asking after all the relentless fools that came before And who is there in the distance? The departed people, incomprehensible Black and white, praise or blame, what is it all worth? Can you still forget? The world passes by but I remember only you You are by my side Unchanged since we last parted (Source: radishtears) Category:Music Category:Web Series